


Lost

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a penchant for getting lost, can a prince find her?  (I'm terrible at these things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was unseasonably cold for this time of year, and you were now regretting not listening to your mother and taking your coat.

On top of that, you were helplessly lost.

You thought you knew the area pretty well by now, but your current predicament told you otherwise.

With an impatient huff, you blew strands of hair from your eyes. If you could just find a landmark, you’d be right.

Easier said than done.

A little over an hour later, you realised you had yet again walked in a large circle.

“Mahal have mercy on me.” You grumbled in apprehension, rubbing your arms to try and keep them warm.

“What do you think, should we help her Fili?”

The voice made you turn and you saw two young dwarves sitting high up on a rock, looking down on you.

You folded yours arms. “And how long exactly have you two been watching me?”

They both smiled. “Long enough go you know you are lost, fair maiden.”

You snort, it was no secret as to who these two were, the dwarf princes, Fili and Kili, known troublemakers and womanisers.

“Well, for your information I am not lost.” You denied, looking around and hoping now more than ever that the way back would come to you. “So you little princes can leave me be.”

But they laughed, both of them sliding down to join you.

“Please, we meant no disrespect my lady.” The older one of the two, Fili, bowed, his blonde hair gleaming in the light. “We weren’t aware you were lost at first, not until you returned here.”

Kili, his much darker hair a mess compared to his brothers, was grinning widely. “That, and when you kept looking around all the time. Almost thought you were up to something.”

Fili shoots him a look as you glare at him. “Don’t mind him, he just doesn’t know when to be serious.”

You look between them. “Serious or not, I am not lost.”

With that, you turn on your heel and start to walk.

“If you wish to return home by nightfall, you are going the wrong way.”

With a breath of annoyance and impatience, you turn back to the dwarf princes.

“Fine, I’m lost, can you help me?”

This seemed to make them both very happy, Kili more so as he gives an elaborate, mocking bow.

“Of course dear maiden, we would be honoured to help the damsel in distress.” He says.

With a look of pure annoyance at the prince, you pulled the knife from you belt and threw it, barely missing Kili’s head and lodging in the tree behind him.

Both of them looked at you stunned, the grins wiped from their faces.

“That was impressive.” Fili said slowly as you walked past to retrieve your knife.

“What are you talking about, I missed.” You sheath the knife and turn back to them, folding your arms. “Now, I may be lost, but I more than capable of defending myself. You can either just point me in the right direction or walk with me, the choice is yours.”

But the brothers were fascinated now, it wasn’t everyday that they learnt a dwarven woman was good with weapons, especially one that was around their own ages. That was how you found yourself walking back to town with them, chatting contentedly.

Kili seemed eager to know more about you, while Fili stayed a bit quieter.

“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked eagerly.

“My father taught me, seeing as woman are becoming rarer, he felt it necessary for me to know how to defend myself in case something should happen.” You said, happy to now be heading home. “I can wield knives, swords and axes quite well.”

“It’s a shame other families don’t look at it like that.” Kili said with a look of wonder on his face. “I thought he’d be more interested in teaching your brothers though?”

“Brothers?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that you could just make an assumption like that, for it is only me.”

They both stared.

“You are an only child?”

“Indeed.”

They looked dumbfounded.

“And you are just let to roam around the hills by yourself?”

“I can defend myself.”

“That’s not the point.” The brothers shared a look. “No one should be out here by themselves, especially not a woman, there are too many dangers.”

“I do this nearly everyday.”

This seemed to horrify them and again they shared a look, this time with a nod.

“Well, we can’t allow that anymore. Anytime you wish to go wondering the wilds, we will go with you.”

“That is not-”

“We want to.” Fili insisted. “And we will not take no for an answer.”

Seeing the look on both their faves, you roll your eyes. “Don’t you two have some princely duties to attend to? Instead of wasting time to follow me through the woods that is.”

“Uncle will understand.” Fili said. “He would not allow for such a thing to happen either.”

“Plus he knows what having a bad sense of direction is like.” Kili chuckles. “That’s why Dwalin follows him everywhere.”

The brothers laugh and you find yourself growing appreciative of their company, it made a nice change from just your parents or your lone wanderings for a change.

You sigh in defeat. “Very well, if you two insist.”

They grin and you smile back, you couldn’t help it, it was infectious.

A cold wind blew around then, and for the first time since the brothers had found you, you remembered why you were trying to get home in the first place.

You rubbed your arms against the cold.

“Here.”

You looked at Fili as he took off his warm coat and placed it around your shoulders, the warmth was welcoming, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed.

“What about you?”

He just shrugs and keeps walking, Kili starting to talk animatedly again. You knew that life was certainly going to be more interesting with them around, and putting your arms through the sleeves of Fili’s coat and pulling it tight around you, you decided you didn’t mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just over a year now since the Durin brothers had rescued you from being lost in the wilds, and the three of you had become very good friends in that time.

The brothers very rarely left your side, usually only when Thorin wanted them to do something. However, today was different.

After the three of you had been wondering the week before, a heavy storm had fallen over the land, and all three of you were drenched by the time you reached home. Not that it dampened your spirits, you were still eager to laugh and giggle, and act like children when you decided to run through the puddles.

You and Fili had come out fine, poor Kili had not.

He was now sick to the bone in bed, and growing very tired of hearing a scalding from his worried mother.

So, today was just you and Fili.

He came by your house to pick you up and you greeted him with a warm smile.

“I almost didn’t expect you to want to leave your home without that brother of yours.” You say with a wink.

Fili snorts. “What? Do you need him to hold your hand?”

“Of course not, and he wouldn’t dare try unless he wanted to lose it.” You both laugh and soon head out together.

It was an almost comfortable silence. You weren’t about to let Fili know, but you were bothered today, and you did kind of want to be alone.

Fili, however, still noticed. “Are you alright?”

You looked up, a little startled. Fili’s blue gaze was curious.

“Of course.”

“You are very quiet.”

You bit your lip a little, you knew that Fili knew you well. He was more focused than Kili, so he listened more, but this was private, and much as you told the brothers almost everything, this was different.

“I’m sure Kili will be up and about in no time.”

“What?” You stared at him and watched his cheeks go a little red.

“Is that not what you are worried about?”

You laugh, shaking your head. “No Fili, it’s a lot more complicated than that.”

He watches you as you keep walking, looking at the almost defeated sink in your shoulders. Gently, he puts his arm around you.

“What is it y/n?” He asks gently. “You can tell me.”

You sigh, comforted by his embrace, but still hesitant on whether or not to say.

“I really shouldn’t say, Fili.” You said sadly. “It…it’s a family matter.”

Fili frowns at this. “You have told me of such things before?”

“I…I know, but this is just a little more personal than normal.” You step away gently. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when I can.” Then, you broke into a grin and hit him playfully on the arm. “Tag! You’re it!”

Bolting away, Fili’s laughter following you, you were welcome of the distraction.

A few hours later, you both found yourself sitting by a small lake, your shoes thrown off and your bare feet in the cool, clear water.

Fili was swinging his feet, making small ripples across the water. “I still reckon I won.” He glanced at you with a smirk.

You snort. “No, you cheated.”

“There’s no rules against tickling.”

“No, but there are rules against holding, and to tickle me, you had to hold me.” He’d had you in stitches until you’d begged him to stop.

“Well, you shouldn’t have let me catch you.”

You roll your eyes at the blonde dwarf, and lean back to enjoy the sun on your face.

Fili watched you, watched your eyes shut in contentment and your skin glow in the sunlight.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Fili’s words took you by surprise and you look at him with wide eyes.

The prince looked a little abashed that he had been so forward, but he still smiles. “I mean it.”

You felt your cheeks burn. You’d worked out a while ago that both brothers had an affection for you.

“T-thank you.” You finally reply in a small voice, making your cheeks burn hotter.

That was when the thought of what was bothering you returned.

You hurried to your feet.

“We…we should be going. It’ll be getting late soon.”

Fili raised an eyebrow, watching as you scramble to your feet.

“It is only just past noon. Here I was thinking that it was only your sense of direction was off, clearly so is your time of day.”

You wince at his comment. “I…I want to head home Fili.”

But Fili does not move, he stares out over the water. “You know, if you prefer my brother, you can just tell me, I will understand.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in. He’d sounded so…resigned, as if it was something he already knew.

“Fili…”

But he shakes his head. “It is alright, y/n, I’d suspected as such for a while anyway.”

“Fili, it’s not like that.” You said and he turns to look at you, his eyes hiding hope.

“Then what is it?”

“I…I can’t tell you Fili.”

“Why?”

“Because…I just can’t, okay.”

But clearly, this wasn’t going to satisfy Fili, who frowns darkly.

“What is it, that is so horrible, you can’t talk to me about it? You talk to me about everything else.”

It was true, you often went to Fili when you needed to talk.

“This is different Fili…this…this will change a lot of things.” You could see the anger in his expression. “If it’s any comfort, I don’t like it as much as you do.”

“So tell me!”

“I can’t!”

Fili stood angrily, you could tell your reluctance was hurting him.

“Why? After all this, can’t you just tell me?”

“Because I love you, dammit, and don’t want to see you get hurt!” You clasped your hands over your mouth, not having intended for those words to spill out.

Fili had frozen, staring at you, his mouth hanging open.

The words were true, you’d fallen for the prince not long after you met, but you’d never dared to say anything, believing that the three of you would remain just friends.

With this admission out in the open however, the reality of your situation came crashing down hard upon you, and you sobbed.

This seemed to break Fili out of his trance and he took a careful step forward.

“Y/n…”

You backed away, choking back tears. He reached for you, but before he could stop you, you turned and bolted. He called after you, but with all the emotions tumbling through you, you could not stop.


	3. Chapter 3

You had successfully gotten lost. Again.

Through your tears and heart break, you hadn’t paid attention to where you were going.

And now, you were utterly and helplessly, lost.

At least you had a coat this time, you sniffed to yourself and looked gloomily at your bare feet. Just no shoes.

Night had fallen about an hour ago, but still, you wondered, determined to find your way home. The temperature was dropping, and despite your emotional plight, you knew that if you wanted to survive, you had to make it.

The moonlight was sporadic through the breaks in clouds and trees, and this didn’t help the fear clenching in your stomach.

You really wished that Fili was here.

It had been foolish to run. Normally you wouldn’t, normally you faced challenges head on, but this was so different. This was something you weren’t accustomed to dealing with.

A noise made you stop dead. There were some dangerous things in the woods, especially this time of year. You could usually avoid them during the day, but night was a little different.

There was another noise and your heart started hammering.

There was more than.

Which only meant it could be one thing.

Orcs.

You were really cursing now, cursing that you could be fool enough to not be home be sundown.

You’d always promised you would be.

Your hands clenched around your two knives, prepared should anything attack you.

It came without warning, a horrifying shriek to your left, and you were thrown backwards with a scream.

A blade dug into your arm, but this was pushed away as you swung yourself into action.

Your blade found the orcs neck.

It dropped to the ground as three more attacked. A scouting party if you weren’t mistaken. And now, you were fighting for your life.

All your practice had only ever been one on one, this was very different.

Every blow you seemed to deflect, another one came in just as quick, and you knew it would only be a matter of time before one struck.

You knew that there a good possibility you would die tonight.

A loud shout startled the orcs, enough that you had a chance to kill one, while the other two were now occupied by the second fighter.

It was Fili.

His expression a mix of fear and fury, he took down the orcs, standing over them, his sword dripping with black blood, breathing heavily.

“Fili…” Your voice was small, scared, but it was enough to cause Fili’s head to snap up.

His sword dropped and then his arms were around you, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. Even as tears began to pour from your eyes, you realised you weren’t the only one crying. Fili was openly sobbing, clinging to you tightly.

It was sometime before either of you moved, and even then, that was only because you became very aware of the burning in your arm.

You flinched as you moved and you found Fili’s worried gaze on you, his eyes widening when you clutched the semi deep wound in your arm.

“You’re hurt…” He breathed.

“It’s alright, it’s not that bad.” But you both knew you were lying.

Fili though, tore a strip from his shirt. "Here.“ He wrapped the strip around the wound, causing you to wince as he tied it tight.

"I’m sorry I ran…” You mumbled.

“Come, let’s find somewhere safe.” He said simply.

“Shouldn’t we head back?”

“No. It is too far and too late.” He picked up his sword and then took your hand, leading you away from where the fight had been.

A short time later you reached a small cave, one you recognised from a time when the three of you had stayed out one night, telling tales around a fire.

Fili made you sit down before building up a small fire. He worked in silence and you had a feeling that he was mad at you.

“Fili…” You weren’t overly sure how to begin or even what to say.

The fire going, Fili stood, going to leave.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

He left without another word and you felt colder than you had all night.

He returned a few minutes later, his canteen dripping with water. He sits next to you and holds it out.

“Do you need a drink?” You take it gratefully and take a sip, before handing it back.

Fili rips another part of his shirt and pours some of the water over it. He moves closer, gently taking your arm and unwrapping it.

He starts to clean it and you bite your lip, the wound stinging. But Fili was gentle,dabbing it slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt you too much.

You watch him as he works, his face intent.

“Fili.”

His blue eyes look up at you.

“I’m sorry.”

Breaking his gaze away, he finishes tying the wound back up. "It’s fine.“

"No, it’s not, I’ve got us both into trouble, I should’ve just-”

“Stop.” He says quietly. "It’s alright.“

But he wasn’t meeting your eye.

Looking at him, you carefully took his hand, and he looked up at you again.

"Please Fili. I mean it, I am sorry.” You hoped he could hear that you meant it, and that he believed it.

He sighs and sits close to you. "I know. I am sorry too.“

"For what?”

“For pushing you to it. I shouldn’t have pried so much, I had no right too.”

You were both still holding the others hand.

“I…I should have told you.” You sigh, set to tell him. "I…I just wanted it to be normal still.“

He waits, looking at you patiently.

You fidget nervously for a moment. "I was told some news I didn’t overly like, and didn’t really know how to react to.” You drew in a deep breath. "My father…is insisting that I get married, to the point where he has arranged one for me.“

Fili stiffens, and you bit your lip when he doesn’t react.

"That is why I didn’t want to tell you…” You let it hang in the air like that.

He let’s out a slow breath. "To who?“

"I don’t know, I argued a lot before he could tell me anything, and then I walked out.” You stared at the fire. "I was technically forbidden from leaving today.“

Fili, surprisingly, gave a small laugh, and he gives an apologetic look. "Always the rebel, y/n?”

You blush. "Not intentionally.“

Still smiling, he kisses your hand. "I know.” His expression becomes serious. "So where do we go from here?“

"I don’t know.”

You were both silent for a moment.

“What if…I was to court you?”

Your eyes went wide as you looked Fili, whose face was now burning red.

“Fili, I don’t expect you to do that for me just because I admitted how I feel.” You looked away from him, feeling your heart sink.

“But I feel the same way.”

You looked at each other.

“I…I would’ve said something sooner, but I always thought you preferred Kili.” He says slowly. "So I just never did.“

You smile, feeling a lot lighter than what you had. "And now you have.”

He returns you smile. “And now I have.” Kissing your hand again, he holds it tighter. "So y/n, will you allow me to court you?“

You giggle. "I certainly will, but I’m not sure father will be happy.”

“He will manage, I’m sure.” Fili’s grin was wider. "I am a prince after all.“

You both laugh and before anything else can be said, Fili leans in and kisses you.

Your heart flutters madly and you feel slightly dizzy, although the kiss was brief. Fili looks at you nervously.

"I hope I wasn’t too for-”

You stop him by returning the kiss, and as you broke apart, you both laugh again.

The rest of the night was spent talking, about everything and nothing (and a few kisses in between), and as dawn broke, you both decided it was time to head home.

There were four worried adults when you reached home. Your parents, Dis and Thorin were waiting, and you both laughed, undecided on who looked the more worried.

You were in trouble, there was no doubt about it, but as the adults caught sight of your entwined hands, it suddenly meant little.

“Told you.” Thorin grunted simply.

Your father was nodding. "A little push in the right direction. It was what they needed.“

Dis and your mother were rolling their eyes at the two men, as you and Fili realised that they had planned something to this effect.

Soon, there was a lot of fussing and nonsense, making sure you were both alright, quickly followed by discussions of what your intentions were.

Tired, you both just smiled at each other, both glad that you would never be lost again.


End file.
